One Night
by FlowerNo999
Summary: Nights in Nottingham were usually very quiet. Heroes, however, do not like quiet... (during s01)
1. Chapter 1

The cold dark corridor of the guests' quarters resounded with the steps of two guards just turning around the corner. Robin, much to his relief, remained undetected. The guards were foolishly chatting about how easy their day had been, and how they were enjoying a quiet night as well. Had they known that the source of their greatest fear was breathing a few paces away, their smiles would freeze on their faces.

Robin dared to check if there were others to hide from, when a familiar figure, clad in the darkest brown, was limping towards him.

 _Marian,_ he thought. _Wounded_. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Psst," he whispered to get her attention.

Marian lifted her head to see who the other intruder was. Quickly, she realised that there was no threat. Under the flickering light from the torch on the wall, she was about to give him a lecture that she should have given herself first, when the voices of the guards warned the outlaw and his in-and-out-of-the-law friend to leave the heated argument for a more private moment.

Robin saw a door and instantly decided that it was their best chance. "In here," he said.

Marian followed him inside, glancing over her shoulder.

"Here we are. It should be relatively safe." He examined the room. "This was your room when Joe tried to kill the Sheriff, wasn't it?"

Marian leaned against the wall, desperate for some relief from the pain.

"Well?"

She only nodded, her silence being a clear sign that Robin should tread lightly. She was displeased with their accidental meeting. He found her wounded. That was a blow to her vanity as a fighter, on top of the difficult night she was already having.

He approached her in a way that wouldn't mean stepping over the boundaries she had been setting between them.

"I've had worse." She told him, when she caught him staring at her wound.

Part of him denied any knowledge of worse injuries. It wasn't a serious cut; just a deep scratch, but it bled.He felt reassured by his own assessment of the situation.

"How did it happen?"

"Nothing unusual or fascinating about it, Robin," Marian replied, annoyed and eager to skip the details. "Kicking, punching, swinging swords whenever necessary, falling down and standing up. Repeatedly."

He didn't like the thought of her at someone's sword's point.

 _But she is a fighter,_ he reminded himself.

"I had no sword so I had to disarm one of guards to fight back," she informed him.

"That's the spirit! Where's the infamous blade?"

"Didn't take it with me."

"That's _not_ the spirit. What if you have to fight on your way out, as well?"

"What are you doing here?" Marian asked in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"Seeking information, wherever I can find them. How about you?"

She drew a few quick breaths, trying to step on her foot, but quit the painful effort. "Running away, actually."

"Running from Gisborne?" He laughed loudly. "Oh, I know the feeling! Tell me, is he still unaware of the depths of his unintended generosity?"

Marian looked at him, confused. He gestured at what she had been carrying.

"These are from the Manor. And they must be filled with coins. Unless I am gravely mistaken. Which I am not."

Swiftly, he opened the satchels.

"Only one of them truly belongs to Locksley." Carefully, Marian avoided pointing out that he was no longer the one to use anything provided in the grand house as Lord Locksley. In the same careful way, she didn't mention the current unworthy ruler of his lands. "The one you're holding was originally Hall's property, falsely kept in the Manor's chests."

"Could it be so?" he pretended not to remember. How he came to possess it was not a brilliant chapter in their romance. All the same, it was a cherished memory.

One fine day, a slightly mocking comment about her riding skills was matched with a comment about his lack of decorum. Quickly the quarrel escalated to a fight about her enraging stubbornness and his infuriating arrogance.

Coming night, Robin waited until everyone in Knighton Hall had fallen asleep and climbed up her window. The very few words from his part that were meant as an apology weren't received as such. His visit came to its inglorious end when a satchel, full of dried petals once delivered in the form of fresh flowers, landed with force on his face.

In the days that followed, neither wished to resume the fight, but neither was willing to let bygones be bygones. One led to another and he was on his way to the Holy Land before reason conquered the willfulness which reigned in their youthful minds.

"You could have returned it, you know," she interrupted his thoughts.

"So what brought you to this neighborhood?" he coughed and avoided her comment.

She didn't reply.

"Very secretive. The mind races! Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"Tell me, anyway."

She sighed and agreed to share her story. "I was being followed. I took a wrong turn-"

"Oh, you never want to do that!"

"-and I was cornered-"

"See? Because that happens!"

"I do not appreciate the interruptions."

Robin nodded.

"A door was open and I crept in. But the castle was the last place I wanted to be. And with good reason. One minute in and another team of guards appeared. They got taken care of and not long after, you found me,"

"That wasn't long! If you want to hear a long story, have Much tell you one. It will last until your hair turns gray. But you didn't have to tell me. I don't believe in secrecy between friends, but I would have respected your privacy. Well, I would have outdone myself trying!"

"How very noble of you. And what a pity, the humankind won't know."

Robin smiled. _This will be entertaining!_

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

When Marian finally embraced the pain or made up her mind whether he deserved to know what she knew, she looked at him.

"There is a treasure that the Sheriff is unfairly interested in keeping to himself," she said.

"Bigger than the one you're carrying around the shire?"

"Much bigger." The thrill of the moment had finally seized her too. "But of the same origin."

"And part of his secrets, I hazard."

"Most probably, but those could easily be unrelated. Little is known to us who are not in Vaisey's trusted circle. After the fiasco with the chapel, he's getting paranoid."

"Getting!" __Robin scoffed. "So the Sheriff divides the treasure in portions. Not equal, as you said. The wicked man! Can we know how many of those are there?"

Marian gave him any details she had gathered, but the information was limited.

"You know less than _little,_ Marian!" he teased her.

"It may come as a true shock to you, but information doesn't just appear scripted on the ceiling."

"Sadly, that is true." The truth was that she was more than helpful. And he knew that she knew that he appreciated every risk she took by assisting him. Robin had already started thinking which places he should start his search from, and which he should exclude from his plan.

"How do we proceed?"

Her business-like tone didn't surprise him. If anything, it was distracting, but not so much as to actually make him consider letting her join him.

"Well... you go home. You've had enough excitement for the day."

"And how do you imagine to do this alone?" Marian asked. "Will you search the entire castle inch by inch with Sheriff's dogs right behind you? Or do you intend to coax the information from him by pillow-talking again?"

Not answering her question, he turned the subject back to her.

"I was under the erroneous impression that you were delivering parcels of food or coins to the poor, occasionally stealing tax money and preventing injustice. It hadn't occurred to me that your routing included visits to the castle every other night, and fights with the guards!"

"Well, now you know!"

"Marian! This isn't a game," he said as solemnly as he could, suppressing how amused he really was with her answer.

"You advised me not to take everything seriously, do you forget? This is a game you play with the Sheriff and you're both good players. Well, so am I!"

"And you may outsmart us all in the end. I know for a fact you can."

 _I'll kiss you a thousand times that day, my fearless fighter,_ he thought.

"But?" Marian demanded.

"Your work here, remarkable as always, is done."

Marian disagreed with an intense look. When it didn't have the desired effect, she said, "at a venture you may find the location. You may even lay a finger or two on the coffers with the money. Then what?"

"Your lack of faith is hurtful, my Lady." Robin tilted his head with a wounded-pride expression. "I know what I am doing."

"You do know how to get killed. No argument from me."

" _D_ _ying we do not do,_ " he mimicked Little John and laughed.

"I cannot see what amuses you so much about the prospect of death, but I have stopped trying to understand you long ago, anyway. Now, no matter what the source of this charming complacency is, understand one thing; being a hero isn't enough, if you're not careful. Not in this corner of the Earth."

"Hero you say! Not a fool anymore?"

"I simply doubt that this shield of overconfidence on which you so lightly depend, is vast enough to protect you. This place is full of guards," she said, never dropping the chiding tone. "Useless as they may seem to you, they are still armed men."

"Nothing I cannot defeat." Robin was quick to dismiss the threat that any or all the guards combined could pose to him.

"You insufferable, wayward man!"

"We're much alike, then. We both insist that each alone can deal with the dangers that lurk in the shadows. Twice as passionately, we both insist that the other can't. And in this obstinacy we agitate one another."

"Heed my advice, please."

"Once again your advice is very well disguised reproach. Quite daunting, Marian."

"You need a proper plan. That is no reproach. It is common sense."

"Then you'll be satisfied to know that a commonly sensible plan is under development," he said, believing his own lie.

"Will you have one _before_ the first squad of guards arrives with swords aiming at your heart?"

"I find hard to believe that _you,_ dressed as the Nightwatchman, standing here in the lion's den, call _me_ careless."

"But you are. It is no secret. Much must have tired himself calling you that." The mention of Much's name was a desperate attempt to change the subject. He would have laughed if her following words weren't as hurtful as she was capable of. "Speaking of Much, he is a decent man and an outlaw only because you are. Don't let any harm come to him, Robin."

"Even at my life's cost?" Robin pressed.

Marian gulped. "He'd do no less, Robin. Sometimes your extremely adventurous life proves dangerous for those who wish to impress you."

Robin could clearly see that her eyes widened in horror and got his real answer. But, Robin being Robin, he couldn't stop there. He couldn't bear it when people doubted him. Sometimes he thought that nothing short of his jumping in the fire would convince them. "You might think me incapable of such valor-"

"I don't question your valor. Just because I don't worship the ground you tread on, it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the good you do. If you want me to feed your already excessive vanity with more lauding __you'll die waiting."

"That's not a fine prospect!" He recovered from her unkind comment, seeing her point of view. "Now, for the most immediate future I wanted to ask-"

"Enough talking for today. _Maybe_ tomorrow evening at Knighton, but I promise nothing," she agreed to the most she would.

"I am afraid, with that, I cannot let you go. If I do, you'll leave me waiting til afterlife. Afterlife is a long time from tonight, and as you know, patience is not my best quality."

"Oh, that I know!" Marian let a low sigh. "Also, we may be separated in afterlife. While I'll be in heaven..."

"I shall be burning in hell?" Robin moved to the bed. He buried his head between his knees, and started breathing heavily.

Living on the edge; surviving only just; escaping and ensuring the lives of his comrades. This was his life during the war. He was glad he had managed to save his men and be saved, himself. However, sometimes he feared that what he had done in order to achieve this victory over death and captivity, back in the Holy Land, had earned him a place in hell.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

"That was completely uncalled for, I know. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean it..." She knelt in front of him. "Today I keep saying the wrong thing to everybody. You'd do well not to take it at heart."

He wanted to reassure her that his guilt wasn't her burden to bear. "Did at least Gisborne get his share of insults?" He forced the words out, trying to sound in good humor.

"I haven't seen him in days."

"Good," Robin said, keeping his eyes to the ground. It was good that she had not interacted with his nemesis. But somehow he had the feeling, fear more likely, that this limited contact between them wouldn't last. Gisborne was a constant threat. She could deflect him, but for how long? While Marian was a skilled fighter and her intelligence could cripple the greatest political masterminds, she appeared to be what every other unmarried woman appeared to be; vulnerable to the schemes and desires of deceitful men. And the question was what he, Robin, could do if, _once_ , the threat would come too close.

For years in the battlefield he tried to get used to the idea that she was married to someone. She had to be! She would be married to a man who wasn't a proud idiot, a man who would never leave her side once he'd be blessed with the right to call her hiswife...

Given the current predicaments, Robin almost wished she were safely married, absurd as that may seemed.

But there she was.

Free and wonderful.

Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps that meant there was still a slim chance for him - _them_.

"So, outlaw." The word on her lips wasn't an insult. It sounded more like a title of bravery. And even if she didn't always mean it that way, there was intimacy in that address, in the way ever syllable was uttered. "If I cannot leave, does that mean you take me as a hostage?"

"I cannot be blamed. Not long ago you were ready to leave the shire. Leave _me_!" The last word lingered on his lips, before it ended in a crooked smile that he couldn't resist.

Marian took one step back to study his expression from some distance. She was familiar with this arrogance. It was his usual way from distress to redress. In no time he was be back to his old behavior, keeping everybody out and it would be a long time before he'd even admit his momentary lapse.

"But you wouldn't, would you?" He said with a triumphant grin.

"Leaving you would imply that I have _been_ with you in some sort of manner in the recent past." She walked away from him _._ "Should you need reminding, Robin, that is not the case."

"A nunnery, Marian? Really?"

"So you know."

"I do so."

During the interrogation about her doings in the shire, the so-called Abbess had mentioned a Lady's desire to join the convent. Marian was the only one who fit to the description of a young, brave, intelligent, but strong-willed woman who needed a way out of Nottingham's tight noose.

Another scenario where she'd be safe.

Another scenario where she'd be out of reach.

Another failed attempt.

"Convents are ran by strict rules, not to be broken, and there is limited freedom. And let us not forget the vow of silence. You cannot stand five minutes without voicing your opinion. You wouldn't last there more than five minutes." He invited her to his direction with an extended arm. What he'd do if she accepted it, he didn't know. But Robin had always been good at improvisation.

"Unlike you, who would be more than comfortable with all those innocent novices to lure into temptation," she said as seriously as possible, and remained where she stood. "Then again, rumor has it that fake Abbesses are much more to your liking."

Robin believed he was the only one in position to learn things about the people his was interested in and not the other way around. Regrettably, he realised that he wasn't.

"Who...?" He asked in a muffled voice. Suspecting his gang was stupid. None of them could have had the chance to tell her. Even if they had the chance to, would they dare exposing his secrets? A dreadful thought made him shiver; she must had witnessed the scene. It was possible. She was riding through the forest quite often.

Marian denied to reveal anything, leaving him assume the worst. She simply smiled.

His face changed many shades of red as he made his excuse. "That was part of the plan."

"Which was what? Make her _kiss_ the coins goodbye? Save your breath. You'd always had this unyielding desire to keep your lips occupied with either words or kisses. Whom you choose to converse with, or whose kisses you choose savor is none of my concern." She grabbed her bags and moved to the door.

"If you want so desperately to leave, then who am I to keep you, my Lady?" He crossed his arms on his chest. "Leaving is one thing you're good at."

Marian halted at the door, her hand already gripping the bolt. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She cried, forgetting the patrolling guards.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

"Forget it! Don't you dare repeat that insane accusation!"

"You always leave, Marian. When I am trying to talk to you-"

"Not always. Sometimes I get left behind. For five years."

"Marian-"

" _I must leave, Marian._ _I must fight_ _by the King's side._ _My presence there is needed._ _"_ she repeated his words from five years ago. "And now, you demand attention, just because you graced us with your presence! Well, you're not entitled to my attention, Robin!"

"Keep your voice down or you'll be bringing Sir Guy to us. It would be unwise to let him see you like this." He pointed at distance between them. "You can always explain the strange attire, but the company you keep is unforgivable. The scandal would ruin your association with Sir Guy. Not to mention what it would do to your pretty neck. Now that I mentioned it, what do you value more, Marian? Your life or your friendship with him?"

Marian punched him in the stomach.

"I deserved that."

"You most certainly did."

"Trust me. I deserve that too."

"Trust is not an option these days."

"Especially regarding me?"

They stared at each other with no words to say, and just then, Gisborne's deep voice from outside melted the ice-wall that separated them.

"Wait here," he commanded his guard. "Lady Marian told me that she had forgotten a hairpin in this room. I should look for it, now that I am here."

"Yes, Sir Guy," the man replied.

Another guard, running in the corridor, stopped Gisborne from entering the chamber. "Sir Guy?" He panted heavily. "Sheriff wants to see you."

"In a minute."

"He says now. Three guards at the east gate. Wounded."

"Hood?" Gisborne bellowed.

"Or the Nightwatchman," the first guard pointed out.

"We cannot lose him, whoever he is. Come." Gisborne said and their footsteps faded to the east side of the castle.

With eyes focused on the door, which wasn't meant to open and reveal their secrets, Robin held his breath. For the first time in their common history, he felt grateful for the Sheriff's interference.

"I tried to get rid of him, pretending that I wanted to look for it, but it was pointless. He wouldn't leave me alone. To be honest I thought he had forgotten by now. I guess I'll have to leave something here, for him to find, should he ever come again." Marian placed a small jeweled bodkin on the table that they were standing close to. Her hair fell loose, and she nervously tucked her locks behind her ears.

"He found a good excuse to come to you. I give him that. Not that he wouldn't visit anyway."

"No!" She cried in despair. "I will not have the same fight again. Not now."

"All I am saying is that it is strange how the shadow you cast has the shape of Gisborne," he said, his vexation getting the best of him. All crimes aside, he could easily kill his rival just for stepping too close to Marian and tainting the air she breathed.

"Robin!" She cried even louder. "Only tonight you've mentioned his name more times than I have in a month. Does he matter so much to you?"

Gisborne was forcing his way in her life. He was the man who had stolen his life. However, at a time like that, talking about Gisborne was as unimportant as Gisborne himself. "Do _I_ matter to you, then?"

She stared at the ground, avoiding giving her answer.

"Marian." Robin could barely keep the calmness in his tone. "Where do we stand?"

She looked at him. Not entirely distant, but not quite there either. "You know the answer," she finally said.

"Different directions?" Robin tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it remained there. "Same side, different directions, eh?"

"The life you lead is quite different than mine. We must both carry on with our choices. Joining forces may be an exciting event, but it cannot be the rule. Just an exception." It was a well-rehearsed speech that deepened in sorrow as it drew to its end.

"I live for those exceptions. I live for the emergencies, as you had once put it. There is no force strong enough to tear me away the people I care about."

"That will make my life quite hard, you know. Do you really care? Answer with caution."

"Oh, Marian. If nothing else, be sure of that. I do care."

"The money I have stolen, we have to get it to the people."

"Marian-"

"That is what we must care about. At least for now."

Once the last coin had been put to good use, in the hands of the good people of Nottingham, they were safe outside the town's walls.

"Now, you and I will spend the night thinking of a plan to steal the Sheriff's great treasure. Shall we?"

"I believe we must."

In the silent night they were together, making way among the nasty shadows and escaping their treacherous figures. It was like a dream...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_His_ dream...

With a smile on his face, Robin woke up. It broke suddenly and in its stead, sweat was dripping from his forehead. With his fingertips he searched in straining agony for the satchels he had taken last night. His and hers together. Neither could be found.

The realization struck him and almost paralyzed him. He fell on his back, but when he felt Much stirring beside him, he rolled on his side to avoid anything the man would have to say should he knew his master was awake. He closed his eyes and dag his nails in the dirt.

" _...Does he matter so much to you?"_

 _Gisborne was forcing his way in her life. He was the man who had stolen his life. A threat to both of them. Of course he mattered._

" _He matters, when he goes around the shire, looking for your hairpin. It's inappropriate." He stopped to take a few breaths, but felt the air like poison in his lungs. Then his eyes fell on the hairpin she put on the table. It was a very expensive piece. Silver, with huge gemstones. Not Marian's taste. She never would have bought it._ _It was Gisborne who gave it to her, he had to be, but he couldn't ask. He couldn't have her admit it._

" _Men like him, do not bother themselves with the concept of propriety when it contradicts their wishes." She had already teased her hair into a braid and now was preparing to mask herself._

" _Maybe he hasn't been discouraged enough," Robin said bitterly._

" _Grow up!" Marian said and angered him more._

" _Like your friend, Sir Guy of Gisborne?"_

" _He's a mean to an end."_

" _What end?!" the more calm she appeared the less composed he felt._

" _Helping me, helping you."_

" _Help? Can you find those people who died at his hand and tell them that this man can be of any use? That he is capable of anything else but harm and torture?" Robin was certain that the world would be a better place without Gisborne's vile presence. And one day he, Robin, would see to that._

" _You're in no state for this conversation."_

 _Robin could feel his blood boil. He balled his hand into a fist and hit the wall. It was difficult, so very unbearably difficult, to keep calm. "You do nothing but scolding me, and yet you will speak up for him? Why? Because he isn't as bad as he looks?"_

" _No, he is as bad as he looks, but what do you see in him?" She asked in an accusing tone. "You see a man who doesn't show mercy? Well, he doesn't know what mercy is. But we know better, don't we? You said that I do nothing but scold you. You're wrong. I only remind you of your mistakes."_

 _Robin hissed and ran to the door. Marian, standing next to the door, took a step to her right and stopped his desperate get away._

" _No, you started this now you'll see it to the end." She stated firmly and forced him to listen. "It is only because you raise the expectations. So I expect more from you. You claim to be better than him, so be the better man. Don't waste yourself in a man-to-man fight with him, for he isn't the problem."_

" _He's part of it. Vital part." He fixed his eyes on hers._

" _And once eliminated he'll be replaced by another one who may be worse, for all we know. Then what? Poverty will still be poverty. Suffering won't disappear over night. Don't tell me you haven't thought of that."_

" _I have," he grunted. "I know."_

" _Then forget about him and do what you gave up everything and **everyone** in your life to do; fight for the people. Be their hands, be their voice. They need you, more than you need your revenge. Be the man you were raised to be."_

 _She questioned him again and he was getting tired of it. "I am the man I have to be. Perhaps your mask, over the years, has began to distort the way you see things, Marian. And I am only too sorry for that." And without another word or glance at her he stormed out._

"Oi!" Allan's voice caught him unaware. "Merchant on the road. I'm guessing a load of money or goods to sell! He will have to do without either!"

"A merchant?" Djaq was the first to react and Will was quick to follow.

"Aye! Lucky George!" Allan was beaming. "Won't be calling himself Lucky after today, I'm telling ya!"

John didn't wait another second and got to his feet.

Only Much was left behind. "Another nightmare, Master?" His voice was dripping with concern. And yet he knew the answer. Much knew everything. Things he had observed, guessed, or heard while his master was talking in his sleep. Never an open confession, never a full disclosure.

"Yes," Robin whispered without revealing any details. He couldn't bring that on Much, too. It would be too much for him.

He remembered Marian's comment about the loyal servant. He had to protect Much not only for his sake, but for his own. What would become of him, should something happen to Much?

Robin put his arm over Much's shoulders and wore his brightest smile.

"Come on. Allan shouldn't have all the fun!"

"This man had more than enough fun in his life, I am sure!" Much seemed to welcome the adventure. "After that...maybe we should go to Locksley and see the people. They are so fond of us. Well, you mostly, but there are a few that like me more, you know!"

"I am sure that they are more than _a few!_ "

Robin wanted to visit Marian but it just seemed like he'd be stirring trouble. He needed time to decide what to do and how to do it. Knighton could wait. Shehad waited for five years. A couple of hours wouldn't make a difference.

 _What could possibly go wrong in a couple of hours?_

THE END


End file.
